Camp of the Dead
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: When a group of campers survive a nuclear explosion the radiation isn't the only threat to them the living dead walk the earth and the campers are forced to fight for their lives or die trying. Will include COD characters this is a O.C story so feel free to join. Call of duty Zombies characters belong to Treyarch.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh I see you've stopped by to read this story." A camp director said. "Yes I know I am breaking the fourth wall and all but welcome to Camp Ununpetium. Please if you would like to join our camp just fill out this form and your in." She said pulling out a piece of paper.

**Welcome to camp Ununpetium, where fun is worth dying for. Please fill in the form with vailid and perfect detail, thank you.**

**Name:**

**Age (10-18):**

**Appearance:**

**Skills/abilaties:**

**Bio:**

**List may be updated in case I forgot something.**

"Now let me just give you a proper tour of camp the camp is divided based on the number you've been selected we have great cabins each represented by a world war two mascots. Male and female campers are not allow to be with each other and are separated." She said. "We have a canoe lake, arts and crafts cabin. We are a very big fan of world war two and have many items that were present during the time."

"And also a farm is not really far away from here where the Speedways Bus Lines will drop off more campers but the only problem is the venomious snakes that lurk in the forest." She warned.

"The camp also consists of an archery range, outdoor survival classes, fishing, and more outdoor sports and activities. Welcome to camp 115 where having fun is worth dying for."

**I am making a new zombie story this will be connected to the Tranzit group the nazi zombie story line is very confusing because the zombies were alive back in 1940 but weren't present before the tranzit group and nuketown? But anyways I am making this new story feel free to join the first few chapters will be about the camp then the fun starts I may change a few things a bit but you could also PM me your character as well. All factions belong to their rightful owner and all Call of duty zombie characters belong to Treyarch btw I always hate writing chapter one... the next chapter will be done when I get more characters **_**danke**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm sunny afternoon a bus filled with loud bustling campers drove past gas station with a diner close by to it Eli and his little sister were heading off to the new camp the bus driver, which was in fact a machine kept babbling in the front telling everyone to sit down and keep quiet.

"Big brother, are we almost there yet?" Hailey whispered as she woke up from her nap.

"Not yet young lady." A boy said. Eli looked at the new person he had curly black hair, a gray T-shirt, and blue jeans with a book-bag right next to him that was filled with all sorts of camping gear.

"How much farther do you think we have left?" Eli asked.

"Hmmm." The boy thought scratching his head. "We just passed the diner we shouldn't be much farther."

"Sounds convincing." Eli mumbled.

"Name's Sam Stills*, not Sammy or any other nickname just Sam." The boy introduced himself.

"My name is Eli I was nicknamed PK in military class but my name is just Eli for short." Eli said shaking Sam's hand. "And this is Hailey it's her first time camping and she's my little sister."

"Well nice to meet you guys I hope this camp is fun." Sam said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Which camp isn't fun?" Eli chuckled.

"Prison camps." Another boy said he sat in front of the three listening to his music.

"Your name?" Sam asked.

"My name is Jason Lee."* He said taking his earphones off. He wore a Nike cap over his black hair, a black hoodie, a pair of jeans with a hole on the knee and his ethnicity was Japanese.

"Nice to met you Jason." Hailey said sitting up.

"Mine too young lady." Jason nodded.

"Hey this is like those movies where a group of people meet on the bus and become best friends." Sam said.

"Sam calm down this isn't a movie." Jason interrupted.

"Well it could be." He shot back.

"But it isn't." A voice said behind him Hailey quickly turned around and looked at a boy with a leather jacket, short dark hair and his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

"Uh-oh." She thought and quickly turned around.

"Life isn't a movie once we make mistakes we won't have any retakes once something goes wrong we can't just cut the scene out it's there forever we don't get second chances." He said. "My name is Gaz Artemis."*

"Nice to met ya Gaz." Jason said shaking his hand.

"I never been camping before." Hailey squeaked.

"Well your gonna love it they got all sorts of fun just be sure not to wander off on your own."Gaz informed her.

"I heard there were snakes." Eli said.

"Yeah and snake attacks as well." Jason added.

"Shit I were to see a snake I would squish it's head or pick it up with my hands and throw it away as if it were paper." Sam bragged.

"No you wouldn't you look more like a school boy I doubt you had ever picked up a snake." Gaz ruined Sam's moment.

"Hey I bet you haven't." Sam countered, Gaz sighed and pulled out his phone and showed the four a picture of him holding a python while it was wrapped around him and Gaz held it's mouth open with his hands.

"Wow I see you visited the jungle several times." Jason said after looking at the picture.

"I was a military contractor." He simply said.

"I graduated high school with honors." Sam bragged.

"I am a experienced hunter." Jason said showing them a picture of him and a dead boar that was the size of a doberman.

"I was a combat engineer in training." Eli said.

"I am still in middle school." Hailey said nervously.

"She killed it." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

_"Please sit back in your seats while the bus is in motion." _The driver said turning around.

"That driver creeps me out." Jason whispered.

"It's a machine, watch this." Sam whispered pulling a small can of fruit from his book-bag and tossed it at T.E.D.D and hit the robot on the back of the head.

With quick speed the bus screeched to a halt in the middle of the woods and T.E.D.D turned around his eyes were red. _"It's unsafe to distract the driver while the bus is operational." _He spoke in a serious tone and resumed driving.

"Wow you pissed him off." Eli chuckled.

"I never knew robots have feelings." Sam said.

"Maybe it isn't a robot." Jason responded and puts his earphones back on resuming to listening to his music.

"I hate bus rides they bore me." Sam said putting his arms behind his head.

Everyone waited Gaz sharpened a knife then began to carve designs on a piece of wood, Jason ignored all the chatter around him as he listened to his music, and Sam continued to tell them stories of back where he lived.

_"We are arriving at the farm not far from here is camp Ununpetium." _T.E.D.D announced and slowly came to a halt in front of a farm with a house right next to it.

"A farm?" Sam announced sounding depressed.

_"Yes camp Ununpetium is not that far from it." _The driver said.

"Why don't you just drive us there?" Jason asked.

_"That is not a route I was programmed to follow now please get out." _The driver said impatiently, the group did as they were told and stepped out of the bus with their bags.

The bus started to drive off probably following it's route. "Well now I guess we walk." Sam mumbled straightening his backpack.

"I don't mind at all." Gaz said and began to follow a dirt-road that lead to the camp.

"We better get moving the faster we do the faster we will arrive." Eli said as his sister climbed on his back.

"Sam are you coming?" Jason shouted as they were already far away.

"Hold on I'll be there in a minute!" He shouted and quickly chased after them. As they walked for what seemed to Sam a mile they waved at the couple that worked at the farm and passed a sign that said "you're here".

"Finally!" Sam shouted and began to ran towards the camp.

"It seems the only time he has energy is when he feels like it." Eli whispered. Gaz fixed his backpack as they stepped onto the camp ground avoiding the looks of other campers staring at them.

"I hate whenever they do that." Jason whispered. Eli nodded and felt as Hailey held his hand tighter. "We have to find a camp director, he may be able to show us to our cabin."

"I agree with Jason." Gaz mumbled glaring back at others. They quickly found the registration table and a man with a sly smile sat behind it in a green camp T-shirt.

"Welcome to the camp are you new here or a second-timer?" He asked clicking his pen ready to write.

"New." Everyone said at once.

**Well this is finally chapter two the first few chapters will be sort of boring since it has nothing to do with zombies trust me I hate it too but O.C's are accpeted but they must be human I can't work with animals like wolfs I'm sorry but please join I need O.C's All Treyarch character like T.E.D.D belong to Treyarch.**

**O.C's**

**Gaz Artemis- secretgaz1000**

**Jason Lee- The Scout**

**Sam Stills- guest**

**O.C's that will appear next**

**Jonathen Lara-**

**Jonathen- **

**Raygerald- Angleswag24**

**Tyler Micmillan- Itz Staminaa**

**Christian Sanders- GunShot2016**


	3. Chapter 3

The camp site was beautiful after the group had spoken to a camp leader, Greene he gave them a tour around the camp they walked over a hill and stopped for a moment to look down at the camp, campers in green camp shirts in the center was a fire pit, cabins stood in a rectangle shape far from the fire pit each had a national flag from world war two.

The group followed Greene, he wore a camp shirt, shorts, his hair was pulled back in a rich and sleek style like. "And this is the mess hall." Greene said as he lead the tour, the building was massive with screen windows and a wooden frame as well as a stage inside. What struck Gaz was the building next to it, a fallout shelter.

"Excuse me?" Gaz interupted Greene as he was giving a speech about the mess hall.

"What is it." He said impatiently and very annoyed that he was interupted.

"Explain to me the Fallout shelter, seems pretty strange thing to have in a camp." Gaz asked.

"That's a fallout shelter built there a long time ago for some odd apparent reason we just keep it there for decor." Greene waved his hand in dismissal.

"And as for the girl she will stay here." Greene said stopping in front of a cabin that had the flag of Belgium. "Now young lady come with me." He said and placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder but Eli grabbed it.

"Lay another hand on my sister I swear to god you're a dead man." He threatened.

"My, my quite a temper." Greene said smirking .

"Eli calm down." Jason said pulling Eli back.

"Look let him take his sister to the cabin and avoid a problem." Sam said Greene was quiet for a while.

"Fine make it quick." He said after a while Eli left his sister at the cabin and followed the others to their cabin.

"What was that about?" Jason whispered.

"I'm sorry it's just instinct for me I'm very protective around her." Eli replied looking down.

"I don't trust Greene he has that look, the look of a manipulator." Gaz whispered.

"I don't trust him either that sly smile and hair style has my suspicion on it's peak." Sam said. They stopped in front of a cabin that had the American flag.

"This is your cabin Jason, Sam, and Gaz." He announced. They looked at the cabin then walked in and were getting stared by others. The inside of the camp had posters of world war two artillery and aircraft as well as other artifacts.

"Whoo! Party cabin!" Sam shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Why would you say something like that!" Gaz whispered fiercely slapping Sam on the back of his head.

"I don't know seems natural." He protested.

"Well not around here." Jason said.

"Welcome here in the Devil's Dogs cabin." Said the cabin leader who wore a aviator jacket and has his hair spiked. "My name is Mark."

"Glad to be here." Sam said and shook his hand.

"Well find yourselves a bunk and make yourself at home." Mark said and pointed to a few empty bunks. The three tossed their bags and claimed a bunk.

"I call top bunk I'm afraid of being squashed." Sam said.

"Calm down and stop being paranoid." Jason sighed and looked at the camp T-shirt that was folded on each empty bunk.

"Haven't you seen that camp horror movie where the girl is sitting on the bottom bunk and the killed jumps on the top bunk and squishes that girl into a pancake?" Sam asked.

"Sam everything you say makes no sense." Gaz said he spotted a word written on a photo. "Tank Dempsey"

Hailey looked around nervously as she sat in her bunk she watched as other girls talked about things or fix their bunks with pictures of celebrities.

"Hello aren't you a little to young to be in camp?" A voice startled her she turned around looking at a red haired and blued eye girl she wore a black hoodie and navy blue jeans.

"_Ja, _I came with my big brother this is my first time camping." She said nervously.

"Well kiddo you got a name or should I name you shrimp?" She laughed.

"I'm Hailey War." Hailey said and curtsied.

"No need to do that my name is Synclair Rose." She introduced herself. "I am the cabin's camp leader."

"Well don't I feel safe." Hailey laughed and began to unpack her stuff.

"Well Hailey later on we are heading to the mess hall remember to be there or you'll miss dinner." Synclair advised.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Hailey shouted after her and continued to unpack her bags.

Eli stepped inside the cabin of Japan and he was impressed by it though it was the same as every other cabin but this one felt more relaxed with open windows and the fresh plants.

"I like the atmosphere in here." He said to himself and sat down in a empty bunk and put the free T-shirt in his bag beside his bed was a small tree that was sprouting pink flowers.

He noticed a boy no younger than 13 sitting at the window with a pencil and a sketch book sketching, he wore a white T-shirt with a red hoodie sleeves rolled up and open, really light blue jeans and had shaggy hair and white skin.

"That's Jon he spends allot of time drawing things around the camp, the kid hardly talks to anyone though except to some girl named Jade." Mark explained then far away they heard a bell ring. "Come on dinner is ready."

Everyone walked down to the cafeteria a few of them pushed each other, talked with their buddies. Eli sat with Sam, Gaz, and Jason at a empty table and waited to be served.

"Wow this camp is nice I love it here so far." Sam said putting his feet on the chair next to him.

"It would be peaceful if Sam would calm down." Jason muttered.

"Come on Jason your so serious cheer up a bit." Gaz nudged him then three ladies came and put a plate of food that had a steak, tater toots, corn, and a hamburger.

"Finally a meal." Eli laughed then Hailey came and sat by him with her tray of food. "So Hail how is it so far?"

"Good brother my camp leader is really nice." She said then a girl sat by her.

"Hi I'm Synclair." She said eating some fruit from Hailey's tray.

"Nice to meet you." Gaz nodded taking a bite from his food. Then a boy who had dark brown combed forward hair and dark brown eyes really taned skin, he wore a blue tucked in T-shirt, blue jeans.

"Raygerald." Jon said patting the seat next to him, his friend sat down and looked at everyone except Gaz.

"Everyone that's Jon he's in my cabin." Eli explained.

"Sup Jon." Gaz said as nicely as he could.

"Hey." He replied and began to eat.

"I already know what I'm doing in the morning gonna hit the lake, then the archery range, and last the arts and crafts cabin." Eli said.

"I'll just be in my cabin." Gaz said cutting his steak with his knife instead of the table knife.

"You're all new here?" Raygerald said.

"Yeah we arrived here just today." Jason responded.

"Oh your in bad luck." Jon said with his mouth full of food.

"You have to do a challenge meet us in the back of canoe cabin." Jon explained.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Just do." He simply said Synclair chuckled they all must've done this challenge.

It was late that night after twelve when the group snuck out of their cabins and snuck off to the canoe cabin where Reygerald and had said to be.

"How do we know if it's a trap?" Jason whispered as they walked quietly.

"I don't know but they're thirteen what could they do to us?" Eli said.

"Shh get down." Gaz stopped the group they waited until he gave them the signal to resume.

"Just be ready just in case." Sam said as they reached the wooden cabin inside a faint light shined. Everyone sighed and entered the doors.

"Welcome glad you can make it newbies." Greene said two boys slammed the doors them. Around a table were many other cabin members including Synclair and Mark.

"What is this?" Hailey asked hiding behind her older brother.

"The cabin challenge, where the new campers must do a dangerous challenge." He explained.

"Excpet for Hailey she's too young." Synclair said Hailey sighed in relief and sat by her.

"You will be joining Tyler MacMillan and Christian Sanders." Greene said.

"Hello my name's Tyler MacMillan ." Said a boy taller than Sam he wore a red T-shirt with a black jacket over it, tan cargo pants, a dog tag and had messy dark brown hair.

Then another guy came out. "My name is Christian Sanders I guess we all gotta do this crazy challenge." He had dark blue jeans, a whit t shirt, a black zip up hoody and black steel toed boots and short dirty blond hair.

"Another group had went ahead of you guys they're doing a different challenge but their names were Jonathan Richards, Jade, and Logan." Mark added.

"What do we have to do?" Tyler asked.

"Ok out where the farm is at there's a cow field with allot of bulls in the middle is a cow-skull hanging on the back of a big bull with horns get that skull without getting killed." Greene smiled.

Everyone gulped. "We can't do this, it's way to dangerous." Jason whispered.

"Nor can we back out of a challenge simple get the skull Jonathan was sent to dive under water and retrieve a box." Christian whispered.

"Lets just get this done with right now." Gaz whispered everyone sighed and reluctanly nodded.

They began to walk past the lobby that was outside if the camp which gave the announcements and towards the farm.

"I'm from the Germany cabin." Tyler said as they walked.

"I'm from the Russia cabin." Christian added kicking a stick after their introductions they sighed and a few yawned.

"All we have to do is grab that skull." Sam whispered.

"From a bull's ass." Jason added.

"If it charges quickly roll to the side." Eli explained.

"That Greene guy is trying to kill us." Jason muttered to himself.

"We are just going to have a bit of fun." Sam patted his back. They stopped at the fence where the cows were asleep in the middle was a bull with large horns asleep.

"Where's the skull?" Christian whispered.

"There." Gaz pointed at a object duct taped onto the bull's tail.

"Shit just got harder." Tyler mumbled. The group quietly walked past the sleeping cows they were almost by the bull until they heard a squishing sound.

"Ah fuck! I stepped in bull shit!" Sam shouted Tyler sighed and the others facepalmed as the bull's eyes shot open.

"Great it's awake." Gaz mumbled as they bull snorted and charged at them.

"Take cover!" Eli shouted moving aside everyone did the same avoiding the bull's rage.

"Quick just get the skull!" Tyler shouted as the bull turned around and lunged at him he dodged it and pulled it's horn causing it to stumble.

"I can't remove it the damn things taped on tight!" Gaz shouted pulling uselessly the bull got up and lunged at Sam and Jason they rolled aside and tackled it down and both tried pulling on the skull but the bull was enraged.

"No use even if we pull on it we are just getting it mad." Eli shouted. Gaz pulled out his knife and looked at the others.

"I am ready for ya'." He muttered and ran at the bull he tried to cut the tape of but was quickly tackled by it and sent crashing into Jason.

"Gaz!" Christian shouted and ran over to help him. Tyler picked up the knife and aimed carefully as the bull charged at Sam he tossed the blade and watched as the bull's tail was cut clean off.

"Nice toss!" Eli shouted he and Sam tackled the bull onto a rock causing one horn to break off. The bull got up and ran off admiting defeat.

"Yeah we got the skull and a extra." Sam said picking up the horn.

"Hey get Gaz off of me!" Jason shouted everyone ran over to their friend.

"You alright comrade?"Christian asked.

"A piece of beef won't take me down." Gaz chuckled getting up.

"Lets return this piece of junk." Tyler muttered picking up the skull with the tail still taped onto it.

"I still have bull shit on my foot." Sam complained as they walked back. They tossed the skull with the tail still latched on the table.

"There we got your bone." Christian said everyone erupted clapping.

"Well done Jonathan just came back a while ago with the metal box we had thrown in the water." Greene smiled.

"What's with the skull?" Eli asked.

"Nothing remember this is camp 115 where fun is worth dying for." He sniggered and left.

"Return to your cabins everyone." Mark said everyone nodded and left back to their cabins.

"This was one crazy night." Tyler said as they walked back.

"You can say that again." Gaz sighed.

"Well goodnight everyone see ya' later on." Eli yawned and entered his cabin that was the longest night and also a funny one.

**I am changing the story to M due to the word sorry everyone but please review and join all COD characters will be in I'll try to include the NZ group but all the others I'll try to add.**

**O.C's**

**Gaz Artemis- secretgaz1000**

**Jason Lee- The Scout**

**Sam Stills- guest**

**Jonathen- **

**Raygerald- **

**Jade-**

**Logan- Angleswag24**

**Tyler Micmillan- Itz Staminaa**

**Christian Sanders- GunShot2016**

**Jonathan Richards -ShadowBlitz **


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey woke up as soon as light beamed through the cabin's window she stretched and quickly got dressed. Synclair must've been up since she wasn't in her bunk.

"Good morning." Synclair whispered behind Hailey startling her.

"_Nien! _Don't do that again." She whispered recovering from her shock.

"Come on we have to go get ready for breakfast." She said.

Eli was already outside putting his shoes on and wiping his face with a rag.

"Big brother!" Hailey shouted and ran over to him.

"Hey Hail how was your first night?" He asked as he carried her on his shoulders.

"It was good too many people were snoring." She giggled.

Jason walked out of his cabin and put his earphones on while searching for a song to play. "Good morning." He said as Sam had woken up.

"Morning Jason, damn those bunks aren't as comfortable as they look." He complained popping his back.

"You guys are all lazy I woke up at 5." Gaz said.

"I didn't sleep at all." Said a taller camper he walked up to the group he wore a white cowboy hat, black leather duster with boots and pants to matched it perfectly.

"You are?" Eli asked holding Hailey tightly on his shoulders.

"The name is Jonathan Richards." He said holding out his hand but as Eli shook it he felt a jolt of electricity shock him. Jonathan started laughing. "Joy buzzer." He said showing them the little device on his hand. "Love pranks."

"Yeah I can see that." Eli mumbled wiping his hands on his pants.

"I had to do this crazy challenge last night, I had to go dive underwater and get some sort of box." Jonathan said.

"You were the one that went with Jade and Logan?" Jason remembered.

"Yep that box just had a piece of cheese I was expecting gold or untold riches." He mumbled the last part.

"We had to get a cow skull hanging from a bull's ass." Gaz said.

"Whew sounds fun." Jonathan slapped Gaz on the back. Everyone sat down around the table and ate the breakfast which consisted of waffles, toast, cereal, oranges, and juices.

A girl long emo hair that covers one eye, Black leather jacket, black tank top, black skinny jeans, black leather boots.

"Good morning." She yawned and grabbed a waffle.

"Morning Jade." Jon replied.

"I see you two are close, I'm envious." Hailey giggled but Eli glared at her.

"We're just friends." Jon said with food in his mouth. Another girl sat by Jade she wore gray hoodie with a pink ribbon emblem, light blue skinny jeans, pink and gray running shoes her brown hair was messy in a ponytail.

"This is Logan." Raygerald introduced her and everyone introduced themselves they laughed as they told each other stories or ate their food.

After they went and did many of the camps activities Synclair dominated at archery, Gaz took on any challenges in wrestling, Eli spent his time in art painting different types of things Jon was there as well but he kept quiet.

"Hey Hailey." Synclair said as Hailey sat on the docks fishing.

"Hi Syn." She said and checked her bait.

"Row! No wait Logan we do it together." Raygerald shouted as he and Logan tried canoeing but then they flipped. Hailey noticed Jason on the beach and Tyler sat with a girl on the benches.

"This place is nice." She said.

"Yeah it is." Synclair said and sat down.

Everyone stood still as they heard the announcement systems turn but they heard the lady Pam screaming.

"Help me! Stop!" She shouted people looked at the sound systems some began to murmur things or became frightened.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade whispered.

"AHHHH! They're going to kill me!" Pam screamed everyone could hear moaning and ripping sounds. "HELP ME!"

Everyone screamed in horror as a horde of gray skin, maggot rotten, zombies shuffled toward the camp. The zombies moaned and walked towards the campers, camp security guards quickly tried to set up the fences in hope to separate the dead and the living.

"What the hell is going?!" Gaz shouted over the noise.

"Zombies they're heading towards the camp!" Synclair shouted.

"Quick into the mess hall!" Camp leaders shouted trying to organize the scrambling campers. Hailey looked around through the mob of people and focused on the guards who were setting up the fence.

"They aren't going to be able to set up the fences." She said watching closely as the distance between the guards and the zombies.

"What do you mean?" Synclair asked looking at the guards pulling her into the cafeteria. Everyone ran quicker as guns behind to fire behind them.

"They're too many of them." She said. Everyone backed into a corner but with the screens around of the whole building they were damned.

"If I go down I'm not going down like a coward." Gaz said pulling pulling out his knife from it's case.

"I'm with you." Eli said picking up a rusty pipe. The undead rushed and hit the mess hall and snarled and moaned as their food was being blocked.

"We have to hold them off the best we can!" Jason shouted.

Eli laughed as the zombie he killed made a strange sound. "You know if ya' hit them hard enough you can play a song." He said and smacked the zombie again making a tune that sounded familiar. "See I don't even know where that came from."

"That sounds like Tetris." Sam answered.

"Isn't that what you get when you cut yourself with something rusty?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Forget that!" Synclair shouted pulling a arrow back and hit a zombie directly in the eye.

"These weapons are useless." Christian said looking at his shovel that he had picked up along the way. The undead already tore the screen from one window.

"Fuck this I don't wanna die!" A boy shouted shouted and shot up a group of campers got up and joined him.

"Wait what are you doing!" Tyler shouted the boy began to run at the back door he opened it and ran towards the forest soon the others followed.

"No!" Jade shouted but it was no use as soon as a few of them entered the woods snakes and what seemed like small alien like creatures awaited them and killed them one by one. "NO!" She shouted again stamping her foot. She watched as one of the campers had those things on his face, the creature scratched his face up tearing layers and flesh bit by bit.

"That dumb kid!" Jonathan said and quickly ran to the door. He spotted as two girls were running back. "Quick get in here!" He shouted picking up a bat that was near the door.

"Anna if we get out of this we'll be fine." The leading girl said to her friend.

"Yeah." She nodded with tears in her eyes but she was knocked down by a zombie that looked like a camp leader.

"Anna no!" The girl screamed Jonathan looked around and ran to try to assist them but the girl Anna was already being bitten and scratched it seemed no use. "Let go of her!" She shouted then a zombie came behind her and tore a piece off her neck.

"Shit!" Jonathan said stopping and smacked one in the skull he quickly ran back and closed the door behind him.

"Jonathan are you Ok?" Jason said he nodded and wiped his face and tossed his bat aside.

"Too many of them!" Synclair shouted to everyone firing arrows at the undead.

"Those sports arrows are no good against them." Logan whispered as she and Jade stayed in behind the desks for protection.

"I don't like close faces!" Christain gritted his teeth and tossed a undead woman aside and stabbed a nearby pool stick through her eye and cut another nearby zombie's throat with a shard of glass.

"Everyone we must calm down!" Gaz could hear Greene shout to everyone behind him.

"That bastard, making us fight for his protection." He thought as he held a zombie at bay with his arms. "Someone I need a hand over here!"

"Hang in there I'm occupied too!" Eli shouted smacking a endless amount of zombies that were coming through his window.

"Stay back I will not die like this!" Jason shouted fighting along by Sam. He impaled kitchen knife in a zombies skull Sam fought with a broomstick and a knife taped on the other end.

Then everyone stopped as they heard a very odd sound, sirens. The undead stopped and looked around.

"They've stopped." Eli muttered but he noticed their yellow eyes dim out and slowly turn blue.

"Their eyes!" Jade shouted.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gaz snarled gripping his knife tightly.

The undead growled and turned and stared at the campers with their glowing blue eyes and ran tearing the screen quickly.

"Shit all of a sudden they seem smarter!" Sam shouted as the undead came through his window.

"We're fucked!" Tyler shouted holding his baseball bat.

"Just hold strong!" Jonathan shouted back at him. Logan and Jade looked back and noticed the fallout shelter.

"Jon would the fallout shelter be a good place?" Jade asked.

"Yeah but with the massive amount of these flesh-eaters it's going to be very difficult."Jon said.

"And we can't create some distraction can we?" Logan asked not listening as Greene began to lecture on forming a new society.

"Shh do you hear that?" Jon whispered. The four ignored the fighting going on in the kitchen and listened to the sound of sirens.

"Something is falling to Earth." Jade whispered she quickly got up and ran to the fighters who were keeping zombies behind the windows.

"It's that Jade girl!" Gaz mumbled pushing zombies outside.

"Everyone something is falling down to Earth and it sounds very close to us." She informed them.

"How do you know!" Eli shouted cursing as zombies reached for him.

"The sirens are ringing outside we have to move." Logan said.

"But it's suicide." Raygerald added.

"I agree with Ray there swarms of them outside and with this toys we are useless." Jonathan said pushing a table near his window.

"We need to break through the walls to reach the fallout shelter." Sam mumbled.

"That's it we have to burn through them!" Logan jumped it.

"But even if we do that we will have a new opening and there's allot of survivors." Jade added. "Look if we blow up those stoves back there we open a new entrance and then we have to run towards the fallout shelter open it quickly close it and wait for whatever is coming."

"Jade is right, but so is Logan we will die in here." Jason muttered.

"Well make up your mind already!" Sam shouted as he Gaz, Eli, Tyler, and Jonathan held off the zombies.

"Jon how long do we have til the impact I'm guessing three hours." Jon said.

"We have no choice come on where making a escape." Jade said and turned on the stoves to the kitchen.

"Everyone outta here now!" Synclair shouted pushing campers outside.

"Protect the campers!" Gaz ordered as they abandoned their windows.

"Come on I'll send you back to hell one piece at a time!" Sam threatened as the zombies walked inside the cafeteria Hailey held Eli's hand tightly.

"I will die with honor." He muttered squeezing his pipe.

"With this much propane the explosion should be big enough for a massive entrance." Jon explained.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Synclair asked firing arrows.

"A between the explosion may harm us or may not even work." Jon mumbled.

"You didn't think this one through did ya'"Logan chuckled nervously.

"You better be right or we're all screwed." Sam said and tossed a lighter at the stoves and pushed everyone outside.

"Did it work?" Sam asked then in response the mess hall shook and a deafening explosion was heard.

"It worked!" Gaz shouted but many campers were knocked over Eli was holding his ears.

"Shit you should've warned me!" He shouted not able to hear himself.

"Everyone get up we have to move!" Hailey shouted. The blast in the wall was big enough for everyone to run though but the next part was the fallout shelter.

"Shit Jade was right." Tyler said everyone stopped and looked past the wreckage the whole camping area was crowded with walkers.

"Quick run!" Jason shouted everyone scrambled and ran towards the shelter.

"Enemy left flank!" Gaz shouted stabbing a zombie. Eli slammed his pipe in another and Sam stabbed one in the forehead.

"HELP US!" A girl screamed a mob of zombies surrounded the pool area but the massive fence was keeping them safe.

"Quick we have to help them!" Jonthan shouted already beginning to run.

"No! We can't save every living person we have keep moving!" Logan shouted holding his wrist. Jonathan sighed and broke free from her grip and ran towards the pool area.

"Oh I love when the blood splatters all over the area." Hailey giggled in a sadistic zone Eli had to same look and ran over to help Jonathan.

"Hey you guys aren't having fun without me!" Christian shouted running after them. When the trio reached the pool area the zombie's attention was quickly turned to them.

"Come I'll kill you before you can even moan!" Christian threatened slicing a zombies head off with the shovel.

"Big brother behind you!" Hailey shouted practically commanding Eli he killed without mercy smacking skulls or kicking aside zombies. Jonathan quickly opened the gate and forgot his weapon as they were running back.

"If I had a better weapon you bastards would be running!" Christain said to the zombies and threw his shovel aside.

"Should've stayed dead!" Synclair grumbled snapping a zombies neck then tossed it aside.

From far away they could hear a engine rev then the screeching of tires with a deafening roar of a engine.

"It sounds like it's getting closer." Tyler muttered a motorcycle drove down the corner the driver pressed hard on the gas and fired a Ithaca 37 shotgun with one hand.

"He must be drunk or crazy." Hailey said awkwardly the driver laughed as he mowed down any zombie in front of him and shot any nearby ones.

"Or both." Reygerald added.

"Wait!" Jonathan said noticing the driver was now driving straight at them.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted everyone quickly moved aside as the driver jumped off his bike and landed by the others Hailey could see he wore a

"My name is officer D and I just made this epic." He chuckled he had the voice of a very familiar character, Duke Nukem.

"Woah nice entrance though you almost killed me." Jason said.

"Thanks now we have a few of these zombies it feels like some sort of cheap horror movie film." D said loading his shotgun.

"Exactly what I thought." Sam commented everyone else sighed.

"Really you tried to take on a melee combatant ha I laugh on your grave!" Jason laughed twisting a zombie's arm off.

"We're almost there!" Jason encouraged he noticed a boy with a scarf get pulled down as a zombie grabbed him by the scarf.*

"Stan!" A girl shouted but Logan grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't go once you get bitten your one of them!" She shouted trying to knock some sense into the girl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and turned around.

"Wait!" Jade shouted after her.

"What the hell is she doing!" Tyler shouted.

"I don't know but she heard what Logan said!" Jonathan said.

They approached the doors and waited for Jon and Raygerald to open it.

"Cover the campers we gotta hold them off the best we can!" Eli shouted with Hailey on his back.

The first one lunged at Christain it must've been some sort of officer because it had a riot helmet and a belt Christain stepped aside pulled out the pistol from the zombies belt and shot it multiple times in the head then he turned around and shot two more until his clip was empty.

"Ha you thought you were tough!" He shouted and laughed. Synclair shot one in the forehead then tripped another with her bow shooting another then the one she tripped.

"Quickly open the door!" Eli shouted fighting off the horde with Hailey still on his back.

"Behind you!" She shouted Eli turned around and took the riot helmet off the zombies and smacked it with it. He smiled up at Hailey and resumed fighting.

"Got it!" Ray shouted and opened the door everyone quickly ran inside while the fighters covered them.

"Wait!" They could hear Greene shout from far away.

"Oh shit I forgot about him lets go." D lied Gaz and Sam nodded and left inside, everyone hated Greene.

"Over here!" Jon shouted.

"What the hell are you doing he's not worth saving!" Jade shouted grabbing him by the shoulder.

"He is human!" Jon shouted.

"But he's a monster he's better off dead." She said sounding hurt.

"Everyone they'll help us!" Greene shouted by the time all he fighters were inside and only Jon and Jade were outside.

"Jon!" Jade shouted as zombie knocked her over.

"Jade!" He shouted and tackled the zombie. "Get away!" He mumbled scared the zombie got up and dropped a drill he quickly grabbed it.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted for that minute he forgot about being human he was a wolf killing off his prey there wasn't humanity in him there was a savage.*

"Die you piece of shit! Die, die, die!" He growled but the drill had cut through the zombies skull Jon stood their looking at his bloody hand he hadn't realized his face was covered in blood.

As Greene ran he felt someone grab his leg. "Director I twisted my leg." A camp leader mumbled crying from agony.

"Oh my I see well isn't that too bad." He said and kicked the leader in the face. "Humanity is falling there is no need for the weak." He said and ran to the shelter and Jon closed the door behind him.

"You brought HIM!" Hailey shouted grabbing Jon by the collar.

"You should'v left him." Jonathan mumbled in agreement.

"You are going to regret bringing him here." Hailey had warned him the day wasn't over.

** In a sort of problem like that actually any problem it's not safe to wear loose clothing simple like never playing with fireworks**

** I had a uncle who fought in battle and died in a hospital after he told us a story that "when I was out there in the jungle being a human or even a gentlemen wasn't out there your the wolf they're the sheep that's how humans were before once we step in combat we are animals" creepy story by how he described it**

** Also all O.C's belong to their owners and Treyacrh charcters belong to them also Tetris belongs to EA. And Duke Nukem belong to its rightful owner I don't him Plus I tried to make it when FIVE was taking place and the NZ characters were on Moon. Also gun shot your O.C says D IDK what the other letters are so I put D can you PM the name please read and review.**

**The following O.C's belong to:**

**Gaz Artemis- secretgaz1000**

**Jason Lee- The Scout**

**Sam Stills- guest**

**Jonathen- **

**Raygerald- **

**Jade-**

**Logan- Angleswag24**

**Tyler Micmillan- Itz Staminaa**

**Christian Sanders- GunShot2016**

**Jonathan Richards -ShadowBlitz **

**Officer D - GunShot2016 **


End file.
